


百岁人间

by Chiaki_Sabrina



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Sabrina/pseuds/Chiaki_Sabrina
Summary: 谁将百岁人间事，只换山中一局棋？





	百岁人间

篇一 猜先

11月初的纷繁赛程陆续结束后，国家队训练室终于摆脱了人员寥落的冷清。连笑进门时不得不穿过一拥而上乱声道贺的大片人群，忙乱中不知被谁抓了手，连拉带挡地救到了安全地带。

积分升九段外加名人战卫冕，确是值得贺一贺的。

他扶着腰低头喘气，一抬头看见柯洁在笑。就站在与他近在咫尺的地方，卧蚕和褶子无一幸免地全都笑出来，就这么看着他无声地笑。

于是他也情不自禁地跟着笑，腹部肌肉抽动着，一面伸手欲捏柯洁的脸。连笑光顾着笑了，基本没用目力瞄准，手上动作落空了一二三四五回。柯洁等不及了，主动往他手边一凑，总算叫他得了逞。两双目光一对眼，都是一副心满意足的模样。

至于在此之前就搭在一起的爪子，那当然是不可能松开的啦。

“噫——”

墨镜碎了一地的围观群众纷纷抗议，跳过起哄流程直接请命做恶人：“二位久别重逢的心情我们非常理解，但是队内训练还是要按规矩来的……今儿不是你俩对练吧？”

“得了吧说得轻巧，你们谁，来理解一个试试看哦。”柯洁在一群要么没对象要么对象不在身边的队友面前优越感爆棚，炫耀地晃了晃握在手里的连笑的腕子：“我早跟小辜换好了，今天换我跟笑笑下。”

众人目光齐刷刷转向。辜梓豪从死活题题海中懵然无辜地抽身，一脸状况外地补充道：“是这样的啊，我们昨天就说好了。”

在屋子里一片以“孩子你可长点心”为中心，半开玩笑半当真的哀嚎声中，两位苦主已经携手出门，另寻场地进行他们蓄谋已久的手谈了。

 

“你也是的，急成这样，咱们俩什么时候不能下？非要跟小辜抢今天这盘。”

“越早越好，越正式越好。”柯洁得意洋洋地坐正了，探身过去替连笑开棋盒：“快，快猜先。”

连笑早知道他抱着的是何心思，不过是自己升了九段又比他大几岁，从此两人猜先要换一番光景罢了。然而依言抓子的时候，棋子碰撞摩擦的声响隐隐传来，就好像咚咚几声在心湖里敲打出涟漪。本以为不过寻常的场景，一下子竟显得与众不同。

指尖在棋子重围中朝深处移动，松松地拢一把在掌心，犹豫着是放几颗出去，或是再抓几颗出来。还只是七段八段的日子里没少经历的过程，因为自己升了九段，因为对象兜兜转转又成了柯洁，因为年月、记忆和心上人的注目为此情此景增色，不论温柔情态还是意气心性，都已不可同日而语。

柯洁那两颗黑子早就拎在手上了。连笑回神，轻咳一声掩饰自己的走神：“上一次在你面前抓子，都不记得是几年前了。”

柯·毫无原则闭眼吹笑·洁当场上线：“我看就一眨眼。等级分对局升段多不容易啊你看看你新规则出来这才几年？少妄自菲薄啊我警告你，自己厉害还不许我说了。”

“说说说，三四年说成一眨眼。你呀，等会儿再说话就算你盘外了啊。”连笑埋头数子，耳根子红得遮不住。记忆中相似场景里最为鲜活的一幕与当下重合，叫他乱七八糟地想起些片段化的旧故事。

他们家中的展示柜里收着一枚裂了的棋子，是14年阿含桐山杯首轮他们俩碰上，猜先时不巧被连笑抓出来的那枚。他们面对面乐不可支的模样被拍成照片放在报道里，也正是在那时，眉梢眼角过度的欢喜露了端倪又遭记录，于是晚几个月的感恩杯，晚宴过后西装都没换的两个人心照不宣地遛弯跑到伊势神社门口面面相觑，比赛谁结巴得更厉害些。主办方提供的大红胸花倒是应景，谢天谢地当时天色已晚，没能让他们接着评价谁的脸更红，或者谁笑得更傻。

不就是捅破个窗户纸的事儿，瞧你俩怂的——损友群里得知消息喜大普奔，众口一词祝他们蜜月愉快并断言窝巢本次出征无往不胜——什么鬼啊，柯洁事后暗自白眼，团体决赛都是被他们奶输的！

不过的确愉快。十七岁的少年想想又开心起来。赚了个人回来，怎么可能不愉快呢。

为今年新奥杯预留的位置离那枚碎棋子不远，如今那是柯洁下半年仅剩的、势在必得的世赛了。八强战猜先前，他们相对而坐，在桌子内侧摄像机的死角里握住彼此的手。

不到一秒，转瞬即分。棋盘之上，各尽心力。

最后的乱局是连笑没发挥好，但那也只是，漫长人生里，平凡无奇的一场失利罢了。

他最终还是会走到这个地方，坐在柯洁对面抓白子猜先。虽然途径和预想的不同，但终究不曾在求而不得的黑洞里深陷，长久地看不到光亮。

 

抓出来的子是单数，柯洁猜错了。连笑把白子捧给他，而黑棋棋篓同时被放到自己肘边。落下第一手时，恍惚间仿佛开启一个新世界。

他跟柯洁的正式对局并不多，却恰好囊括了他们升段路上的大部分节点。四段对四段，七段对四段，七段对九段，八段对九段。

到如今，九段对九段。

像是一场赛跑。起跑后他领先，柯洁很快赶上，他立刻加速，柯洁又反超，接着这样保持了很长一段的路。

然后他追上他。

从今日起，他们将并肩。又总有一日，他们将真正并肩。陪伴彼此奔走的人，始终都没变过。

-FIN-


End file.
